Future
by Lily Ruthven
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt, spielt die Geschichte irgendwann in der Zukunft. Und natürlich ist die Hauptperson Spike. Den Rest müsst ihr selbst lesen. Kommentare erwünscht
1. Chapter 1

Und wieder mal eine kleine Buffy-FF von mir. Es sind nur 4 kurze Teile ... wenn ihr brav reviewt, stell ich die anderen Teile auch noch hoch - ich weiß, das ist Erpressung, aber ich bin nur ne arme kleine Autorin und verdiene ja nichts an der Geschichte. Und so ein kleiner Kommentar von euch, ist dann schon der richtige ansporn für mich. gg

Achja.. der übliche Disclaimer.. mir gehört nichts, hab alles nur bei Joss Whedon ausgeliehen und geb es später wieder unbeschädigt zurück g

Und jetzt gehts los:

* * *

Kapitel 1

William stand vor dem Haus und betrachtete es, während er seine Zigarette zu Ende rauchte. Er überlegte, ob er wirklich hineingehen sollte. Ann würde ihn jedenfalls schon ungeduldig erwarten.

Seufzend zertrat er die Zigarette unter seinen Stiefeln und ging die Stufen zu dem kleinen Haus hinauf.

Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem er angeklopft hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine strahlende Ann stand ihm gegenüber.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Komm rein. Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr. Leider haben wir jetzt schon ohne dich gegessen" plapperte Ann drauf los, während sie ihn ins Haus zog.

William wurde ein wenig flau im Magen, als Ann ihn ins Wohnzimmer dirigierte und er plötzlich dem Großteil der Campbell-Frauen gegenüberstand. Wieder fragte er sich, warum er sich das nur antat. Aber er kannte die Antwort nur zu gut. Er tat es, weil Ann die erste Frau seit ... seit langem war, in die er sich ernsthaft zu verlieben begann.

Nachdem er ein – fast schüchternes (er fühlte sich einfach etwas unwohl so als einziger Mann zwischen so vielen Frauen) – „Hallo" herausgebracht hatte, stellte Ann ihm ihre weibliche Verwandtschaft vor.

Da waren zuerst ihre Mutter Sarah und ihre kleine Schwester Michelle, weiter ging es mit den Tanten Anya (ihm kam eine andere Anya in den Sinn, die er vor langer Zeit gekannt hatte und er hoffte, dass diese Anya hier nicht viel von jener aus alten Tagen hatte) und Joy, dann folgten die Cousinen Kate, Angela, Amber und Allyson.

Schließlich führte Ann ihn zu der letzten Person in dem Raum, die er noch nicht kannte. Es war eine alte Dame, die in einem großen Sessel mit hoher Rückenlehne saß. Er schätzte die Frau auf Anfang 70.

„William, das ist meine Großmutter Elizabeth Hamilton. Granny, darf ich dir meinen Freund William vorstellen."

„Guten Abend M'am. Es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen" sagte William mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Warum er das tat, wusste er selbst nicht, es schien ihm einfach angebracht.

Elizabeth musterte ihn sehr genau, bevor sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln zu ihrer Enkelin sprach.

„Einen sehr höflichen, gutaussehenden jungen Mann hast du dir da ausgesucht. Ausgezeichnet!" Ann wurde tatsächlich rot, wie William feststellte, als er sein Mädchen ansah. Er wollte gerade nach ihrer Hand greifen, als die alte Frau weiter sprach.

„Er wird immer gut zu dir sein. Du kannst ihm vertrauen, auch wenn es dir manchmal vielleicht schwer fällt. Du musst nur an ihn glauben, Ann. An euch glauben; dann werdet ihr sehr viele Jahre glücklich sein. Und du William, du passt mir ja gut auf meine Enkelin auf. Es ist immer gut, wenn man einen starken Mann an seiner Seite hat. In den Nächten lauern schließlich immer viele Gefahren auf einen."

„Mum bitte, du klingst schon wie deine Tante" unterbrach Sarah den Redeschwall ihrer Mutter. Ann nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Will nach draußen zu führen. Ihr war das Gerede ihrer Granny peinlich.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Eine interessante Familie hast du da, luv" sagte William, als sie sich auf die Veranda gesetzt hatten.

„Granny redet manchmal schon von merkwürdigen Dingen, so wie eben, aber sie erzählt auch tolle Geschichten. Allerdings sind die von ihrer Tante noch besser."

„So? Was für Geschichten sind das denn?" wollte William wissen. Insgeheim wettete er ja, dass die Geschichten der alten Damen bestimmt nicht so interessant waren, wie jene, die er erzählen könnte.

„Nun, Granny erzählt meist tragische Liebesgeschichten, während Großtante schöne Gruselstorys zum Besten gibt" antwortete Ann.

William grinste leicht. Wenn er wollte, könnte er glatt eine romantische Gruselstory oder eine gruselige Liebesgeschichte erzählen.

„Warum grinst du?

„Ich hatte nur gerade so einen Gedanken" meinte er.

„Sagst du mir, was für einen?

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich vielleicht die ein oder andere gruselige Liebesgeschichte beisteuern könnte" antwortete William.

„Du kennst solche Geschichten?" fragte Ann ihn erstaunt.

„Du würdest staunen" lachte William.

Bevor ihn Ann jedoch weiter danach fragen konnte, kam ihre kleine Schwester auf die Veranda gerannt.

„Schnell kommt rein! Granny will uns eine Geschichte erzählen" rief sie aufgeregt und stürmte schnell wieder ins Haus.

„Komm, luv, dieses Ereignis wollen wir uns nicht entgehen lassen" meinte William, während er aufstand.

„Du willst dir wirklich eine Geschichte von Granny anhören?"

„Selbstverständlich" antwortete er und zog sie hoch.

„Ich sollte dich warnen, Grannys Tante wir auch noch kommen und auch etwas erzählen."

„Darauf freue ich mich schon" sagte William und führte Ann ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort hatten sich alle um die alte Frau versammelt und warteten darauf, dass sie anfing zu erzählen. Das tat sie dann auch, als Ann und Will Platz genommen hatten.

„Dann lasst mich mal überlegen, welche Geschichte ich euch heute erzähle" begann Elizabeth und sah in die Runde. Ihr Blick blieb eine Weile auf William haften.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon welche Geschichte ich nehme. Aber vielleicht sollte ich doch auf Tante D warten. Die gruseligen Teile kann sie besser erzählen."

„Nein, bitte fang schon an. Tante D kommt doch erst so spät und so lange darf ich doch nicht aufbleiben" bettelte die kleine Allyson.

„Na gut, dann fange ich an, aber beklagt euch nicht, wenn es nicht so gruselig wird.

Die Geschichte spielt zu einer Zeit, als es noch viele grausame Geschöpfe gab. Die unterschiedlichsten Monster und Dämonen verbreiteten Nachts Angst und Schrecken. In den Großstädten fiel es kaum auf, wenn jemand verschwand und in den Kleinstädten .. nun, man nahm es hin. Die Leute versuchten es zu ignorieren; man sprach einfach nicht über diese seltsamen Vorfälle.

Es gab eine Stadt, in der besonders viele Dämonen ihr Unwesen trieben. Das lag daran, dass sich diese Stadt direkt auf dem Höllenschlund befand." Elizabeth hielt inne und sah zu Willliam.

‚Der Höllenschlund also' dachte er. Will ahnte schon, was für eine Geschichte sie vom Höllenschlund zu hören bekamen.

„Was ist der Höllenschlund?" fragte Allyson. Ohne zu überlegen, antwortete William: „Es ist das Tor zu einer Dämonendimension. Der Höllenschlund zieht das Böse förmlich an. Wenn das Tor geöffnet wird, kommen unzählige Dämonen in diese Welt. Dämonen, die nur eines im Sinn haben: Vernichtung."

Nachdem er von fast allen Campbell-Frauen fragend angeschaut wurde, zuckte er nur mit den Achseln: „Ich kenne eben auch einige Geschichten vom Höllenschlund."

„Darf ich nun weitererzählen? Ja? Gut.  
Nun, in dieser Stadt gab es, wie ich schon gesagt habe, besonders viele Dämonen. Dementsprechend hoch war auch die Zahl der Toten und der Vermissten. Eines Tages jedoch änderte sich etwas. Die Zahl der Dämonen ging zurück. Die Kleinstadt hatte, ohne es zu wissen, einen Beschützer bekommen. Ich sollte eher sagen: eine Beschützerin. Es war ein junges Mädchen von 16 Jahren. Bei den Dämonen war sie als „Jägerin" bekannt. Die Jägerin!" Wieder sah Elizabeth zu William. „Kannst du uns auch etwas über die Jägerin sagen?"

„In jeder Generation gibt es eine Auserwählte. Sie allein muss sich den Vampiren, Dämonen und den Mächten der Finsternis stellen. Sie ist die Jägerin. Sie verfügt über unglaubliche Kräfte. Stirbt eine Jägerin, wird die Nächste berufen. Jede Jägerin hat einen Wächter, der ihr beibringt, was sie wissen muss" erklärte William.

„Du kennst dich ja wirklich sehr gut damit aus, William" meinte Elizabeth.

„Ich gebe zu, die Geschichten rund um den Höllenschlund und die Jägerin haben mich schon immer sehr interessiert" antwortete er.

„Weißt du noch mehr über die Jägerin?" wollte Elizabeth dann wissen.

„Die Jägerin am Höllenschlund war etwas besonderes. Sie war nicht nur die einzige Jägerin, die älter als alle anderen wurde, sie war auch die einzige, die Freunde hatte, die sie beim Kampf gegen das Böse unterstützen. Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich für eine Jägerin. Und sie war die einzige, die sich in einen Vampir verliebte. Ok, er hatte eine Seele, was auch sehr ungewöhnlich ist, aber dennoch war er ein Vampir."

„Cool! Granny, erzählst du uns jetzt etwas über die Jägerin und diesen Vampir?" fragte Amber begeistert.


	3. Chapter 3

So, heute gibt es wieder ein kurzes Kapitel... eines folgt noch.. aber nur, wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleinesReview hinterlasst flehbettel ;)

* * *

Kapitel 3

„Nein. Eine Geschichte über Angel – so hieß der Vampir nämlich – erzähle ich euch ein anderes Mal. Heute will ich euch von einem anderen Vampir erzählen, in den sich die Jägerin später verliebte. Anfangs war dieser Vampir ihr schlimmster Feind. Aber gewisse Umstände sorgten schließlich dafür, dass sie so was wie Freunde wurden. Zeitweise wohnte er sogar bei einem Jungen der Clique. Oft begleitete er die Jägerin auch auf ihrer Patrouille und stand ihr und ihren Freunden bei etlichen Kämpfen zur Seite."

William hörte kaum noch zu. Er wusste auch so, was Elizabeth erzählte. Er kannte die Geschichte nur zu gut, schließlich war er ja eben dieser Vampir. Er dachte wehmütig an die Zeiten in Sunnydale zurück. Es waren die besten Jahre seines Unlebens gewesen. Er fragte sich, was aus der Scooby-Gang geworden war. Vielleicht würde er ja mal einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Zwar würde heute keiner mehr von ihnen Leben, dafür waren die Zeiten zu lange her, aber er könnte dann wenigstens ihre Gräber besuchen.

Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass es im Zimmer still war. Elizabeth musste ihre Erzählung beendet haben. Als William zu Ann sah, bemerkte er, wie sie sich verstohlen einige Tränen wegwischte.

„Das ist ja so traurig. Da sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und er glaubt es ihr nicht" schluchzte sie.

„Warum hätte er ihr auch glauben sollen?" fragte Will. „Sie hat ihm oft genug gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. Sie hat ihn immer nur benutzt. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchte, dann war er gerade gut genug, aber sonst ... sie hat ihn immer spüren lassen, dass sie ihn nicht liebt. Und da soll er dann plötzlich glauben, dass sie ihn doch liebt?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn benutzt hat. Die Geschichte klang nicht danach" meinte nun Angela.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich sage, sie hat ihn benutzt, dann hat sie das getan. Ich kenne alle Geschichten aus Sunnydale" erwiderte William.

„Sunnydale? Etwas das Sunnydale, dass heute nur noch ein Krater ist und nur ein paar Meilen von hier entfernt ist?" fragte Ann erstaunt.

„Ja, genau dieses Sunnydale. Die Stadt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin" hörte William nun eine Frau sagen.

„Das ist Tante D" flüsterte Ann ihm zu.

Mit langsamen Schritten kam eine sehr alte Frau in das Wohnzimmer und ging zum Sofa. Irgendetwas kam ihm an ihr bekannt vor, er wusste nur nicht, was es war.

Als sie sich schließlich schwerfällig auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte, sah sie William an.

„Wer ist dieser junge Mann?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Das ist mein Freund William" antwortete Ann ihrer Großtante.

„Tante D, du hast gesagt, dass du in Sunnydale aufgewachsen bist. Kanntest du die Jägerin?" fragte nun Kate.

„Ich kannte sie sogar sehr gut. Und ihr übrigens auch. Sie war meine Schwester" antwortete sie.


	4. Chapter 4

Hier der letzte Teil

* * *

Kapitel 4

Während jetzt alle aufgeregt durcheinander redeten, entfuhr William nur ein Wort: „Krümel?", aber keiner bemerkte es.

„Du willst damit sagen, dass Urgroßmutter Buffy die Jägerin war?" kam es nun von Allyson.

„Ja, dass will Tante Dawn damit sagen. Meine Mutter war die Jägerin" antwortete Elizabeth.

„Das ist ja klasse! Daher kennt ihr also diese ganzen tollen Geschichten. Ihr habt sie selbst erlebt!" freute sich Ann.

„Aber warum hat uns Urgroßmutter nie selbst diese Geschichten erzählt?" fragte jetzt wieder Allyson.

„Weil es ihr weh tat, darüber zu reden. Selbst nach so langer Zeit noch. Als ich jünger war, hat sie mir oft von Sunnydale erzählt. Von den Scoobies, von den Kämpfen und von Angel. Sie erzählte auch viel von dem anderen Vampir ... von Spike" erzählte Elizabeth.

William konnte kaum glauben, was gerade passiert war. Vor ihm saß tatsächlich der kleine Krümel. Mittlerweile war sie eine alte Frau von 91 Jahren geworden. Und Elizabeth ... Elizabeth war die Tochter von seiner Buffy! Er konnte es nicht fassen. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, noch irgendjemand aus Sunnydale lebend anzutreffen. Und dann bemerkte er noch etwas. Hatte Allyson nicht gerade gefragt, warum Buffy nie selbst etwas erzählt hatte? Allyson war aber höchstens 7 oder 8 Jahre alt!

„Wann ... wann ist Buffy gestorben?" fragte er schließlich.

„Meine Schwester starb vor einem Jahr" antwortete Dawn. Geschockt sah er sie an.

„Vor einem Jahr? Sie ist erst vor einem Jahr gestorben?" flüsterte er fassungslos. Er war zu spät gekommen. Hätte er es doch nur geahnt. Er stand auf und lief völlig durcheinander im Zimmer umher.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, William" fragte Dawn etwas besorgt. Sie wunderte sich über das Verhalten des jungen Mannes. So hatte noch niemand reagiert, der vom Tod ihrer Schwester erfahren hatte. Noch nicht einmal Angel.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, Krümel, nichts" antwortete William völlig abwesend.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?" wollte Dawn wissen. Nur ein Mensch bzw. Vampir hatte sie je Krümel genannt und dieser Vampir war schon lange tot.

William bemerkte seinen Ausrutscher und blieb stehen. Er drehte sich zu Dawn und sah sie an. Langsam ging er zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

„Ich hab dich Krümel genannt" sagte er einfach. „Macht es dir etwas aus? Früher hattest du jedenfalls keine Einwände dagegen." Unverwandt sah er sie an. Betrachtete sie genau. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Augen glasig wurden und schließlich sah er eine Träne ihre Wangen hinunter laufen.

„Spike?" flüsterte sie und hob langsam ihre Hand. Vorsichtig, fast als hätte sie Angst, dass er sich bei der kleinsten Berührung in Luft auflösen würde, berührte sie sein Gesicht.

„Ja, ich bin es, Kleines. Ich bin es wirklich" antwortete er.

Zum ersten Mal sahen die Campbell-Frauen, wie sich die alte Dame in die Arme eines Mannes warf.

„Wie ist das Möglich? Wir dachten, du wärest tot! Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet?" schluchzte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Anfangs wollte ich das Dawn, aber ich tat es dann doch nie. Ich dachte, es sei vielleicht doch besser so" versuchte Spike zu erklären. Auf einmal schupste Dawn ihn von sich.

„Spike! Du .. du ... blöder Vampir !" schimpfte sie auf einmal los. „Hättest du nicht wenigstens Angel sagen können, dass du noch lebst? Wir hätten es gerne erfahren. Du weißt nicht, was wir damals alles durchgemacht haben!"

„Angel wusste es doch. Ich habe schließlich eine Zeitlang mehr oder weniger bei ihm gelebt" antwortete Spike.

„Angel wusste es? Er kann froh sein, dass ich mittlerweile zu Alt bin um ihm in den Hintern zu treten! Er hätte es uns sagen müssen!"

„Ich hab ihn gebeten, nichts von mir zu sagen. Ich wollte es nicht." Spike stand auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Frauen ihn mit großen Augen ansahen. Elizabeth erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und ging zu ihm. Als sie vor ihm stand, gab sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Verdutzt rieb er sich die brennende Wange.

„Ich weiß zwar, dass man seine Eltern respektieren soll, aber die hast du dir nun wirklich verdient" sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Mum! Du kannst William doch nicht schlagen!" rief Sarah erschrocken. Obwohl sie die ganze Szene verfolgt hatte, verstand sie nicht, was hier vor sich ging.

„Und ob ich das kann! Du hast es doch gesehen. Er verdient noch viel mehr als eine einfache Ohrfeige. 74 Jahre hat meine Mutter um ihn getrauert. Jahrelang hat sie mich alleine aufgezogen. An jedem Jahrestag gingen wir zum Krater und jedes Jahr stand sie heulend davor und sprach zu ihm. Er hat es verdient! Er hat es verdient, weil es ihm egal war, was aus Buffy wurde, weil es ihm egal war, dass sie ihn wirklich geliebt hat; er hat es verdient, weil ich so nie meinen richtigen Vater hatte!"

Erschüttert sah Spike Elizabeth an. „Kannst du das wiederholen?"

„Spike, Elizabeth ist deine Tochter" sagte Dawn.

„Das ... das ist unmöglich" entfuhr es ihm.

„Das dachten wir anfangs auch. Aber es stimmt. Sie ist wirklich deine Tochter. Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Du kannst die Mächte fragen."

Spike ließ sich sprachlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dieser Abend war so ganz anders verlaufen, als er vor wenigen Stunden noch gedacht hatte. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass diese Frauen hier, seine und Buffys Nachkommen waren. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte er plötzlich eine Tochter, drei Enkelinnen und etliche Urenkelinnen. Und mit einer der Urenkelinnen war er auch noch liiert.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Hätte ich nur die geringste Ahnung gehabt ... ich wäre für euch da gewesen. Ich .. ich..." stammelte er aufgelöst.

„Ich weiß Spike, ich weiß" sagte Dawn.

Auf einmal sprang Spike auf und ging durch das Zimmer.

„Was hast du vor, Will.. Spike" fragte Ann zögerlich.

„Was ich vor habe? Ich werde einem gewissen Vampir gehörig in den Arsch treten! Und dann komme ich zurück" antwortete Spike.

Ende

* * *

Also ihr lieben Schwarzleser, es wäre wirklch nett, wenn ihr mir einen klitzekleinen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. Ich möchte doch wissen, wie ihr die Story fandet. War sie gut? Schlecht? Grottenschlecht? Bitte bitte, sagts mir doch. Muss doch wissen, ob ich mal wieder ein Werk von mir posten soll (auch wenns bissl dauert). 

Liebe Grüße eure  
Lily


End file.
